The Clan Of The Midnight Theives
by I-Love-Saguru-and-I'm-Proud
Summary: What will happen when KAITO KID Black mails the host club into becoming his team. Read to find out also I suck at summaries so just read chap two is up please review it's my second story and my first one sucks at least send tips and I don't care if your harsh chapter 3 and 4 contain lemon
1. The begging

To the host club it was just another day. Then the lights went out. Kid kidnapped Haruhi. Haruhi!Yelled tamki. A note was left for the host club. Work for me and she'll be free. Tamki=moon prince Haruhi=lunar moon Twins= black and white star hony=honey moon mori= red moon kyoua=Black moon KID= KAITO KID

...

Sorry I'll try to update at midnight

It's so short I'll make the next one longer


	2. The middle

They all agree. KID SAID EAT THIS AND THEY ALL CHANGED into NEKO HANYOUS! A.K.A HALF CAT DEMONS. Ok our first target is the heart of the jaguar.

When the clock chimes twelve times will the sun and moon Aline

Heart of a cat shall we steal me and my crew shall show tainte kun kid doodle

Conan read it again. He got himself a crew he thought. This is going to be fun.

Time skip

They were at the planetarium. The heart of the jaguar was on a stool in a case sournded by guards. Nakmori was yelling he has extra men more guards. TEN NINE EIGHT SEVEN SIX FIVE FOR THREE TWO ONE BOOM! LADYS AND GENTEL MEN! Yelled KAITO KID I'd like to interduce chapter suck you to my crew this is moon prince,lunar moon,black star,white star,honey moon,red moon,and black moon. This will be interesting thought Conan . He decided to wait on the roof.

Time skip Lunar mon POV this was a good heist said kid but there is something missing. I just had barley had time to duck when a ball flew past and it buried 10 inches into the concrete. Hello tainte kun said KID. He's a kid I thought. Well saince were busy better take you with us and with a poof there he was with the kid tyed and drugged. Kidnapping I thought. What next. Little did she know just how crazy it was about to becom.

...

Cliff hanger

Chapter sucks the next one will be posted this weekend I will only post on fir days and Saturdays from now on

Pairing vote

HaruTam

KaiCo

Send other pairings votes end Thursday at twelve


	3. Surprise

In this chapter the BO comes in ( evil laugh that is scarier than Akoko's)

Read it dam you

Kid-No!

Read it

No!

Don't make me get the finny thing

Yelp ok ok Detective2Conan doesn't own any anime so suck it up losers

Die KAITO DIE!

...

Conan's POV

Ugg ware am I? Well it looks like our little kitten moon has waken. Kid! I yell.

Sorry sorry tainte kun but unless you want to be handed over to the BO I suggest you cpoerate. Dam him I think. You will help us from now on and you will only see that girl of yours at heist. That's when I realized I had cat ears and a long silver tail. What the hell! Kid how long have I been asleep. Six hours he said. What's with all the noise lunar moon says as she and her friends walk into the room. Oh I there sweaty are you ok. I drop my kid mask. Leave me the hell alone. I will inform you that I am 17 and that Kaito here is an IDOT. Such harsh words tainte kun. Says kid. Then in a poof I'm a a frilly ball gown,my hair is dyed blond, it's brushed in a way to make me look like a girl whit and black starburst into laughter were as lunar moon and moon prince are trying not to. Why am still tied up I ask in a sweet but SCAREY voice. Kid gulps so you don't kill me. I sure you know dozens of ways to murder without being caught. Then Gin walks in and I disappear in a flash but I can still hear what there saying. You have 6 months to find pandora or else your friends and family get it. Then Gin leaves. Kid sends everyone back to bed. Now we can have some fun he says pulling out a flick knife and in a poof I'm on a bed. This ain't going to end well.

...

Warning next chapter will contain slash raiting will change now back to,killing kaito with a fish. DIE KAITO DIE! It will be my first attemp so please be nice and for people who don't like it skip the next chapter.


	4. Hell No!

Hi if you know any possible ways to kill kaito and make it very Very VERYpainful please do tell

Conan you say it if not you will end up in the same position as kaito now back to killing kaito SIE FILTHY ASSOLE SUN OF A BITHCH KAITO DIE!

Conan gulp Detective2Conan doesn't own detective conan whimper

Good boy your safe. woo hoo. For

Conan POV

K Kid I stuttered what are you doing. I'll snow you tainte kun. In a poof both me and kid were nude. W-w-w-wait like stuttered. It's ok tainte kun whispered kid the next thing I know Kid has a bunch of sex toys. Pick a number between 1 and ten. 7 I guess. Ohhh. The vibrator. Kid grabs it and pushes it a little more that all the way in. Then he turns it on high. Kid stop. After about 20 mins he turned it of. Next he slowly positioned Conan so that when he let go conan would fall onto his dick. In a poof Conan's hands and ankles were bound and he was gagged so he couldn't make any noise. Then he drops/pulls conan down onto it and Conan winced The next time kid went so deep conan cried. Then he started pounding around in Conan.

...

Time Skip Two hours later conan was tied and gagged and asleep. Kid had use chloroform to knock him out. Then he forced a... Down his throat

Find out what was forced down Conan's throat and what acutely happen was all just a dream The world may never know just kidding notice the pun find out in the next chapter sorry about them being short I will try to make them longer


	5. Wait and Death

_Kaito is Dead! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha _

_Conan!_

_Yelp!_

_Detective2Conan doesn't own my show_

_Hattori's_

_Suck it up losers_

_DIE DAM SON OF A BITH OF A HATTORI DIE!_

Conan's POV

Ugg. I slowly woke up. Why did have a dream like that and WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE SILVER CAT EARS AND A FUKEN TAIL! What the hell! Gin! Your time to shine tainte kun said kid disguised as Gin.

Time Skip 6 months later

That was are best heist yet and to top it of we got pandora! I'll take that said Gin. Here you go. Gin just pulled out a machine gun die bithches. Once there all dead conan pulls of his mask and said well that went well and leaves the seen.

If I get mor reviews I'll post 10 bonus chapters and the first three to review I will pm them another ten and watch out for the sequel also if you want to know what happend to kaito and hattori from the begging then go look in Beira cementry.


	6. Chapter 5

_Kaito is Dead! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha _

_Conan!_

_Yelp!_

_Detective2Conan doesn't own my show_

_Hattori's_

_Suck it up losers_

_DIE DAM SON OF A BITH OF A HATTORI DIE!_

Conan's POV

Ugg. I slowly woke up. Why did have a dream like that and WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE SILVER CAT EARS AND A FUKEN TAIL! What the hell! Gin! Your time to shine tainte kun said kid disguised as Gin.

Time Skip 6 months later

That was are best heist yet and to top it of we got pandora! I'll take that said Gin. Here you go. Gin just pulled out a machine gun die bithches. Once there all dead conan pulls of his mask and said well that went well and leaves the seen.

If I get mor reviews I'll post 10 bonus chapters and the first three to review I will pm them another ten and watch out for the sequel also if you want to know what happend to kaito and hattori from the begging then go look in Beira cementry.


End file.
